Old Tale
by Acid Fish
Summary: Based in a diffrent time line, follow a team of adventurers as they try to stop the sorcerer of evil, Him. The girls are in it and some of the old villains that each play a major role but it is centered around this team mainly. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Arlene's Beginning

**This story will take place in another world almost and is dated to a time where dragons, wizards and monsters roamed, please enjoy and mind that it will make more sense as it goes on.**

**Arlene's POV**

I shivered a bit in the cold rain that was pouring around me as I made my way across the stone road and soon entered the old tavern nearby, the Dragon Wood Inn. It was rather warm inside, the place seemed to have many people and some stopped to look at me as I entered. Shrugging off there stares I made my way past them all and sat at the bar stool.

Ordering a Greenspring I could hear some conversations that went on around me, I was here on business so I needed to find out what I needed from these people. Some people were talking about my sudden entry and some were remarking how I looked, I grabbed my drink that was past to me and quickly dropped some coins on the table.

I heard someone turning in there seat as the beast said," Hey pretty lady, where did you come from?" His voice was rough and he must have been some type of ogre, grunting in disgust I said," If you wouldn't mind turning around and not talking to me that would be great." I heard a few of his group laugh as did he.

He said," Well men it seems she is asking for trouble; you think we should teach her a lesson or what?" His group laughed again as he pushed out of his seat, before I knew what happened, he grabbed me by the hair and I was thrown against the far wall where I slammed into the glass bottles hanging there on a rack.

Spitting blood from my mouth I stood back up, I charged out and rammed his side, he backed away and hit the wall behind him, grunting he said," Looks like this one can bite too." He swung his arm out and caught me on the side of my head, hitting the ground he slowly lumbered to my side where l was lying, smiling he reached down and grabbed me.

You're probably wondering why I am here in the first place right. Let me go back a day or two and retell what had happened. I awoke to the smell of the flowers and the fresh air around my room, my room consisted of my sewn bed and pillow, a sack to put my things in for traveling and when going to the academy and I had lots of fighting awards.

Usually the woman in my home town couldn't fight and weren't allowed to fight or fight in the arena, or that's what the tournament was called, if you could beat your opponent in a fight you would move ahead until the final round. When I showed promise in fighting I was allowed into the tournament and allowed to compete.

Today was the Grand Champion fights, at the end is a surprise fight with someone, no one knows for sure except for the fight master, but he isn't telling us anything. Tossing on my hand built armor and weapons I quickly threw on my overcoat and wrapped bandages around my arms and flew out the door to my small home.

My town or village as you would call it was not too big, it consisted of maybe ten family lines, a market, a castle at the top of the hill and a few other areas for shopping supplies, quickly taking in the air of the new day I rushed down the dirt road and entered the large door to the Arena, waving to a few people I had beaten in the past who I became friends with afterwards I continued on ahead.

I stopped as I noticed the worst person in the entire kingdom, Prince William, he was a snob and was apparently good enough to fight in the Grand Champion fight today, snarling as I past I said," Hope you're ready to get whooped by a girl." He smirked and said," Hope you're ready to face the fact that you're a woman and can't beat men in the Arena, it is just a fact."

He walked away after his comment and I returned a final glare before departing down the hallway, going up the stairs to where the other challengers were I was glad to see some of the people I knew there. I saw the Court Wizard nearby, cocking my head to the side I ran over and asked," Master Wizard Artrum, what are you doing here?"

Smiling he said," Oh I enjoy these fights a little and decided I would show some support to you guys on the field, not to mention I know a lot more about this whole thing and I can't wait till the end." I asked curiously," And why is that?" Smiling he said," You know I can't reveal that, you will just have to wait and see is all."

I nodded my head and backed away, It sucked I had to wait but it was probably worth it in the end, Master Artrum was my mentor in fighting and taught me most of what I knew, after learning how to send a magical force around my hands to Chanel energy through and do more powerful strikes, I raked in the tournament quit quickly.

I ran up to an old friend of mine, his name was Amusai Saron, I met him at one of my first fights and after beating him he decided he wanted to fight alongside me in the tournaments and would always congratulate me on winning, as I did the same to him, smiling I said," Amusai, it's been a while since I've seen you, what have you been up to?"

Nodding his head in response he said," Arlene, how nice to see you again, I decided to come back after spell training and wanted to catch your fights today, so what is going on today, everyone seems so… Jubilant today?" Looking around I said," Well there is someone coming today and a surprise fight, which might be the cause."

He nodded his head, looking at a strange band around his arm which had strange crystals in it, some actually seemed to be glowing, he hit his head and said," Oh no, it was great to see you Arlene, I have to get going, good luck I am rooting for you." He waved as he ran off, I waved back it was so strange he had changed so much in the six years he has been gone, at the age of ten he was tested to see his energy level, he had enchantment powers, very strong ones to and had to get proper training at the Order.

I was shaken from my thoughts as a loud noise echoed through the air, horns played as a man above us on a higher balcony stepped out, it was the fight master, with a warm smile he said," alright everyone, today is the day you have all been waiting for, today is the Grand Champion Fights! Each of you have made it this far, but only one of you can move on in the final round, I wish you all luck, remember that this is a free battle, everyone is against everyone, when only one person is standing that person is the winner, now without further stall let the-"

A man ran up and began whispering in his ear, nodding his head slowly the fight master said," It seems there is another fighter in the match today, coming from the Arena in Callasa." A man walked into the arena, his armor was dark blue and covered him head to toe, he had a strange piece around the mouth and his sword was long and sharp jagging at the end.

The fight master said," Alright then, let the fighting begin!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth the area instantly seemed to be blurred in a blinding dust, rushing forward I struck a bigger guy from behind causing him to topple over, his body stunned from paralysis, I was struck on the left side of my face by a man with spiked gloves.

Whipping the blood from my face I withdrew a very thin arrow like took, the man charged at me again, this time I side stepped and tripped him, he fell into the dirt and slid for a few seconds, grumbling angrily he pushed his way up and quickly charged again, I spun around him and quickly sank the arrow into his arm.

He trembled for a second before dropping like a stone completely frozen on the ground, I managed to flip around the man from Callasa but he quickly countered my strike, my arm burned as his sword caught me, I held it dodging his next few swings as he continued to swipe it at me, holding his hand out a wave of energy fired out.

Sliding under it I could hear a few people that were unaware taken down by it, charging at him quickly I struck his side and sent him to the ground, pushing himself back up he quickly retrieved his sword and moved to strike again, a man who was fighting next to us was sent flying and crashed into a wall, me and the guy from Callasa looked over.

This big ogre guy stomped by us, his club falling into his hands as he thrust it into it, his crooked smile rose on his face, looking around I noticed that everyone else was either out or on the ground hurt, turning to the guy from Callasa he nodded his head to me, nodding back I turn to the Ogre, he says," Well looks like I get to crush two stones with one blow."

He swung his club down, I jumped out of the way the guy doing the same, slinging it against the ground he smacked me with it, I was hurdled back but quickly got to my feet, the guy from Callasa struck him with his sword and pushed him back quite a bit, rushing past him I spun and delivered a magical kick to his side, a blast of energy struck him in the face as the guy from Callasa fired out another beam attack.

The ogre was sent back and struck the wall on the far side, I turned around and faced the man again, charging I struck him head on, swinging his hand he punched me in the gut grunting I staggered back, I managed to avoid his next attack and kicked him in the side of the head, landing I struck him again, he elbowed me in the stomach causing me to buckle back, kicking me again I slid onto my back and flipped over onto my stomach.

Spitting blood from my mouth and could still taste it's metal flavor on my tongue, rising again I noticed him throw his weapon down, doing the same I charged as soon as he did, we clashed in the middle and were almost evenly matched, his armor gave him an edge in power, out of the corner of my eye I noticed the ogre had managed to stand back up, he must have been tougher than I thought.

He began to swing around, at first I was confused but as soon as he stopped his weapon came flying out, without really thinking I managed to shove the guy out of the way, unfortunately causing the hurdling objet to sock me straight in the gut, all the wind knocked out of me as I struck the wall on the far side, falling to the ground I lay there still.

The ground shook as the ogre was finally taken down, I heard the fight master say," It looks like we have a winner folks." I was finally able to stand as I saw the Master Wizard and the fight master walk down to him, the fight master said," And now for the moment you have been waiting for, winner what is your name?"

The guy said," Don't ask me, ask her." He nudged his head in my direction, I was just as confused as the fight master, he said," but you won fighter from Callasa?" the guy from Callasa shook his head and said," Not true, where I am from the most honorable and Noble being is the one who looks out for others, and even though I may have been fighting she took the blow that was probably rightfully meant for me, that is the most Noble thing I can think of right now, if anyone deserves to win, it's her."

The guy walked over and held his hand out, he said," you are the winner young miss, what is your name?" I held his hand and pulled myself up, I said," I am Arlene." Taking his helmet off he said," I am Samson; it was a grand match, where did you learn to fight with such passion?" I pointed my head in the direction of the Court Wizard.

Walking me back he said," well Arlene, whatever it is the winner will get, I give you the champion title." The fight master was unable to really think of what he could do and just sighed, he said," Alright Arlene, I guess you won the championship, alright everyone, she is offered the privilege to meet and go with the most powerful mages in the Order."

There were a lot of gasps and whispers as he finished, I saw that Amusai was approaching the Master wizard, turning he said," Congrats, I knew you would win, even if it was because of how you lost but you still won, I can't believe you get to meet them, hey who is this?" I turned to where he was looking, I saw Samson, except he had replaced his armor, which was lying nearby, and was wearing normal clothes now, I said," this is Samson, Samson this is my friend Amusai."

Samson shook his hand and greeted him as did Amusai, smiling I said," Wow we get to meet them, so where are they?" The fight master said," alright everyone calm down the three are here now." Three woman appeared from nowhere and stepped off of the balcony falling in front of us, the one in front had long red hair that traveled down to her waist, on her right was a woman with Blond hair that was tied into pigtails, she had a happy smile on her face, and finally on the leaders left was a girl with black hair that covered her eyes half way and went down to her shoulder, she had a snarl on her face.

The leader stretched her hand out and said as I took it in a shake," hello I am Blossom, this is Bubbles here" She gestured to the woman on her right," And this is Buttercup" Gesturing to the woman on her left," I want to congratulate you, we also agree with Samson's judgment on who won, you are quite skilled Arlene."

I smiled and said," thank you so much." Blossom turned and asked," Samson where did you get that interesting armor?" Samson looked over and said," It was a gift for winning the Arena at my home town; I wore it for the Champion Fights." Blossom nodded her head and turned back to me, she asked," So do you care to join up with the Order this is a great opportunity for you?"

I quickly said," Yes very much so, I have always wanted to go, but I knew I had to stay here for a while before going and I really want to go!" Amusai said," Hello oh great Masters, I am a humble training wizard, please allow me to teach my friend Arlene about the ways in the Order when we arrive." Bubbles giggled and said," don't you think he is just full of hope, I think it is a good idea."

Getting in his face Buttercup said," What makes you think you know how to train this girl huh punk, how do we know we can trust you, I've never heard of you or ever heard of any achievements you have made, come on answer me magic boy!" Amusai cowered back in fear and respect, Blossom held her and pulled her back, smiling she lifted Amusai to his feet and said," that would be just fine, friends should stick together like family, look how far we have gotten because of it, family and friends are the greatest power in the world."

A shrilling cold high pitch laugh echoed through the wind as the suit of armor Samson had been wearing began to float off the ground, the color and shape began to change, it was no longer dark blue but a bright red with pink highlighted areas, darkness filled the suit and a being appeared, before it took form it said in a feminine like tone," _How sweet, the three sisters are spreading how the best power is love and friendship how_ **SICKENING**!"

The being finally appeared, as I said his armor consisted of bright red and pink, he had a goatee that was curled and pointy at the end, his hair was slicked back and a pitch black color, he had a robe about halfway down where his armor ended and was wearing high heeled boots with the same matching colors as the armor.

His right hand only consisted of a dark red lobster claw that he began to twirl as he inspected it for a moment; there was something very familiar about him somehow. Blossom shouted with so much hatred in her voice you could feel the negative intent," Him you twisted Sorcerer freak how did you get here!" Him chuckled in his deeper tone that he had earlier after his high pitch voice sunk into a deep and scary one, he said," _My someone is grumpy today, well if you must know Blossom, I planted this armor as a trap for anyone who won the tournament, Samson thank you so much for bringing me here, even though you never knew I know you must feel proud realizing the tension you have helped cause and all the darkness that now fills my being with a warm sensation_."

I turned and asked," who is this guy?" Buttercup said with her teeth grinding against each other," this freak is Him, if you missed his name, and this freak is one of the most powerful Sorcerer's alive, he is the one who killed our Master, Master Conjurer Utonium, a master of the arcane magic of Conjuration, this freak used to be the head of the Order, but his mind was twisted and what he was really doing was anything but good, he was devising some dark force with all the things he had the Order do, after he was found out, he was casted out and was banished."

Turning back as Him made a strange clicking noise with his claw he said," tsk, tsk Buttercup it was a complete accident that the sorry excuse for a conjurer died, he jumped in the way of the blast that was meant for you three not him, and it was his fault for getting in my way." Buttercup shot back," You're just a sorry excuse for a Wizard!"

Him spun around and said," Well at least I am beautiful, what you call this style?" He snatched at her hair with another click of his claw, smacking it away she said," Yah well at least my voice matches me, you can't go through five sentences without changing at least a bit!" He said," Can to!" She said," Cannot!" He repeated, as did she, his voice became deep after the third time of him saying it, she smirked and said," Told you!"

He crossed his arms and said looking away," I am fire you are wood, when I heat up your no good!" Buttercup for whatever reason seemed to get angry with him and clutched her fists furiously, Him smirked in her face and said," sorry but little girls shouldn't run around messing with their superiors!" Him glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

Turning he bent down to my level, smiling he said," Well look at you girl, it seems you are quite the fighter huh, well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I challenged you to a dual at some point right?" He scratched at his goatee with his claw and said," Yes that would be fun wouldn't it, but I should be getting to business, I want you to deliver something to Mojo, it is the book I 'borrowed' my absents."

A book appeared out of nowhere, it's body bound in black leather where the words were faded and the book seemed torn altogether, dropping it to the ground he said," It has served its purpose ad I no longer require it, so being how you are Blossom, I know you will make sure it returns safely, and also give the new head this message," The chains remain, but the bindings destroyed" He will know what it means I am sure, if he doesn't then it will give me more of a reason to laugh as I attac- I mean I really must get going, too da loo!" He snapped his claw and a mist of pink swarmed him and he was gone, his eyes flashing over to me before leaving.

Turning I asked," What is that book he dropped there?" Blossom reached down and carefully picked it up, wiping it off she said," I believe this is one of four books of Legend, I don't recall exactly what they are for but it is said to carry great power, Him is free from his chains and he is able to do what he tried to do all those years back, we have to stop Him before it's too late."

I asked confused," wait what do you mean, what happened before and what is he going to do?" Blossom looked to her sisters, I could tell by their glances that it was not good, Blossom answered," Let me tell you a bit about our past first, then it might make more sense, it began on a night about three hundred years ago, some magical folk can live forever others can stretch their life span, we were able to stretch ours to a longer time, it started in a castle known as Daregeth…"


	2. The Girls and the Order

_Three Hundred Years ago…_

**Blossom's POV**

I walked through the large hallway of the cathedral like palace where I lived with my two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. We were heading back from or study when one of the guards rushed up to us, holding his Spear in one hand, he half bowed with his right arm against his chest, resting it back down he said," Princess's Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, your father wishes to speak to you in the great hall."

Nodding our heads we thanked him, well Buttercup nodded her head at least, and we quickly but carefully got to the throne room, bowing in respect to our father, he said," Alright girls I know it has been fun in the castle and you will miss all of the maids and servants, but it seems that each of you have been hand picked by the greatest wizard in the seven kingdoms." We were quite surprised our father said this until a shadowy figure emerged.

A tall being stepped out from behind a creavas in the corner, he was wearing a red chest plate with pinkish gauntlets and highlights around the armor, my littlest sister Bubbles giggled at his armor, chuckling he said," _Amused are we, little Bubbles I can tell you are a cheery person just by looking at you, you miss Blossom are an intelligent and independent girl, and you Buttercup, oh how so many things make you up it is amazing, I am Him, master mage at the Order, I have come to request the three children of the King of Daregeth to my Order_."

This was the first encounter with this Him and it certainly wasn't the last, turning to my father I asked," Lord are we permitted to go, will it be to difficult on you father?" Smiling towards us he said," My children, whatever you think is best will be fine with me, I want you to be happy, if you want to go it is your decision, don't forget to write and send to me, I love you girls."

I smiled and wiped the tear that was forming at my eye, embracing him in a deathly hug I thanked him over and over, each of my sisters showing there love to their father as well, Him waited patiently his warming smile still across his face as we approached him, grasping onto one of my hands he knelt down and said," _don't worry, you can still write and tell him how everything is going, come on little ones we mustn't waste any more time_."

Pink clouds began to form around us and we found ourselves in a completely black room, I heard Bubbles squeal because of the sudden darkness, I heard a loud snap and lights flickered on, or so I thought actually the walls moved and showed the outside, Him turned to us and said," _Alright you three, get yourselves adjusted into your new room, I will come back in exactly three hours and will show you around then, good day apprentice mages_."

Him turned and walked away, waving back to us before leaving, we each turned and looked around the room, it was farely simple for a magic room, there were three beds on one side of the room and a few shelves around on each wall, the rug was a simple stitched rug, we each hoped we could edit the room's condition as soon as possible.

Him arrived on time exactly three hours after leaving, he actually seemed taken back by the room's new condition, we removed the rug and replaced it with a red, green and blue one, we each painted the shelves in our favorite colors, mine being red, Bubbles' being blue, and Buttercup's being green, the beds also had matching sheets and pillows.

Him said after another minute or so," _My you girls sure work fast when you want something done, you will do great here like I thought_…" Turning around he continued," _But for now I need you to follow me so I can show you around our complex and show you to the people you will get to know more while here_." I could tell me and my sister's eyes widened as we laid eyes on his hand or rather claw that was reaching out to grasp our hand.

Chuckling a bit he said," _Oh I see you have noticed my claw, well you see outside of the Order our forms are hidden, but in reality I am not a mortal human, this claw is one proof of that, it is rather helpful however, it is much easier to chanel energy to then a normal hand_." He rose his other hand for a demonstration as he sparked a ball of lightning into that one.

I said fascinated," Wow that looks like it took time to master, how did you do it that fast?" He smiled and said," _I practiced for years on channeling energy it is easier then it looks when you master channeling but it does take a lot of focus when trying to master it, come we must be going, we are almost late to our first meeting, we have three to go to_."

Him led us through multiple different cooridors several of which came out of nowhere, until we finally reached the first person, an older woman was sitting in front of her desk, she smiled up at us, looking over us she asked," Are these the three girls you were talking about Arch Mage?" Nodding his head Him says," _Yes they are, Oh my where are my manors, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup this is Ms. Sarah Miracle Bellum, Sarah this is Blossom_" Pointing towards me," _This is Bubbles_" he then points towards Bubbles," _And this here is Buttercup. Girls Ms. Sarah here is in charge of all forms of restoration and illusion magic, she will teach you all that is necessary for this form of magic_."

We had to get going so me and Bubbles quickly thanked Ms. Sarah for her time, Buttercup wanted to get things over with an just waved, sighing me and Bubbles quickly caught up with the two disappearing down the hall, it didn't take as long as before but Buttercup stopped and asked about the Armory and the Weaponry on the way, Him didn't really say much only that it was for emergency purposes.

We walked into a large room that was full of all kinds of strange devices that didn't seem normal to me or my sisters, Him seemed to be a bit surprised with some of them, we waited for a few minutes before Him shouted," _Mojo get out here_!" There was a loud banging noise followed by a shout, A beast like man appeared behind one of the devices, he seemed about half human half ape and was a bit smaller then most humans.

He shouted angrily," Arch Mage what is the meaning of this sudden and overly abrupt manner in which you have decided to call upon me, Mojo Jojo to this oh so prior moment of time while I am on the verge of my most brilliant and complicated device to date!" Him rubbed his temple with his hand and said," _you continue to annoy me Mojo, anyway I just wanted to show you the girls you will be teaching, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, girls Mojo here is going to teach you anything to do with the history of the Arcane ways and how to chanel energy, Mojo_…" Him nodded his head and quickly walked out, Buttercup doing the same with a wave, me and Bubbles thanked him for his time, he stated a thank you list and walked away, we had to catch up quicker this time because Him traveled farther up and traveled up a long stair case.

We reached the top floor of the Order Tower, Him unlocked the door and entered, we followed after. Pointing to three seats we each sat down, he walked away and entered another room and returned with a man who was shorter then him (then again Him is like eight feet tall or so), he had a short crop of black hair that was neatly cut, he was wearing a white robe that had a few pockets and a pipe in his mouth, smiling he said," Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, I have been expecting you for a few days now, I am Master Conjurer Utonium, it is very nice to meet you."

I quickly greeted him with a polite gesture, Bubbles smiled at him and thanked him for his time and shook his hand enthusiastically, Buttercup nodded her head in return of his handshake. Smiling Him said," _Alright you may want to get used to this man, because he is your Master now_." Everyone else seemed surprised even our new master, he asked," Wait what, when was this decided?" Him smiled and said," _Just now, I am sure you want to talk with them so I will leave them in your care, see you around you four_…" He chuckled and walked away, he whispered something to Buttercup and walked away.

Turning I asked," What was that all about?" she shrugged and said," He wants me to respect Mr. Utonium more, But I think we both know I'm not going to do that." I smiled and said," Yes we all know that, come on Buttercup, lets find out a bit more about him and more about this place, I really think we can benefit from it."

**Buttercup's POV**

I was a bit shocked to hear this guy was our master, Him was walking away when he turned to me and whispered," _If you want to see something really cool Buttercup, come to the roof top when you can by yourself, it will benefit you more anyway_." His eyes flashed green as he walked away and exited the room we were in.

Blossom approached me and asked," What was that all about?" I shrugged my shoulders and said," He wants me to respect Mr. Utonium more, but I think we both know I'm not going to do that." She smiled and said," Yes we all know that, Buttercup, lets find out a bit more him and more about this place, I really think we can benefit from it."

It wasn't against me to lie to my sisters, I did it quite frequently back home and I took pleasure in doing it because I rock at it, plus there was no way they were going to know that I was asked to do something they weren't, it would be better later to tell them, then see there reaction. Me and Blossom walked back to where we left Bubbles and found she was in another room helping our master.

Blossom quickly joined them and started to pull out ingredients and tools for use, I hated trying to mix things and come up with things, it was against my personality, turning slightly I smiled and said to myself," They won't care if I am gone for just a minute." I snuck out while they were distracted and moved to the strange stair case nearby.

I noticed there were three sets of stairs, one leading to the right that went up, one on my left that went down and one in front that also went up, shrugging I walked up the middle staircase, along the way I noticed purple crystals placed in the walls on either side of me. There was a large metal door at the top of the stairs, it took all my force but I shoved the door open and walked out.

A very cold breeze brushed against my face, for me to shiver must mean this place was cold because I never shivered because the cold never effects me," _Well that was quicker then I thought, I was certain I would be waiting at least two hours or so_." I was startled by his voice since it came from nowhere, turning I found him above me on an upper area.

I growled and said," What did you want that called to be up here in this cold weather?" He chuckled and said," _well your sisters were so entertained with my weak lightning I thought maybe you would want to see what I am capable of_?" I replied," So earlier's display was for show… well if you got more to show then do."

He smirked and said," _Well I know you will enjoy this little display more then your sisters, afterwards I will talk about other matters as well, now then let me show you what I can do_!" Him rose his claw in the air this time, before when he made lightning it was his hand, I noticed his eyes were shut now, for the first thirty seconds or so I was a bit angry nothing was happening.

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy sweep by me as a ball of electricity began to form above his claw, the energy resenating from it was very intense and managed to push me back, his eyes flashed green as they opened, turning he released the energy and sent it flying off. The was a blue electrical surge that shot out as the ball exploded in a bright blue flash of lightning that managed to hit a bit of the building.

Smiling he said," _so what about that demonstration how was it_?" I may have been smiling at that point I really can't say I was amazed at the force it had with just that amount, I said," That was amazing, that was powerful and destructive!" He chuckled and replied," _then I guess I judged you correctly Buttercup, I must tell you now, you will never learn how to do that while you are under Utonium_..."

I sighed and said," But that was so cool I want to learn how to do that!" I pouted a bit but his strange smirk told me he had more to say, he replied," _Which is why for the first time ever in the history of the Order, I am going to place you in two magical classes instead of one." _I wasn't sure I heard him correctly, shaking my head I asked," Wait say what?" He smirked and said while clicking his claw_," I am going to bend the rules to where I am your Master along with Conjurer Utonium, you will learn Conjuration from him and in a secret training ground I shall teach you to master the class of Destruction, I will come for you when needed, until then head back and do as your other master tells you." _

I shook his extended claw and nodded my head, rushing to the door I quickly made my way down the stairs again, I was already excited and really couldn't wait for my training in Destruction. Rushing by a room I heard a loud shout from within, slowing down I backed up to gazed inside. There was a creature inside, he had fur over his body but didn't look like any creature I had ever seen, I must have made a noise because he instantly spun around to face me.

I quickly hid and started to bolt down the hallway, even though I didn't know who he was something about him seemed so unsettling, hopefully I wouldn't have to see his face again. After a bit I finally reached my masters room, opening the door I slid inside, only to be gripped by my youngest sister, Bubbles. Smiling she said," Oh I missed you so much, where were you?"

I sighed as I shoved her off, I said," I wanted to take a look around, I was having fun until I found this angry creature guy…. Um Mojo, who almost caught me looking into his room, I wasn't sure if he was too friendly or not." My master must have overheard because he walked over with Blossom and said," Oh you must mean Mojo Jojo."

Looking at him confused I asked," Maybe, not sure if that's his last name didn't pay much attention then." He chuckled and said," Yah well there really is no need to fear Mojo, he may get agitated quiet often, but he is a nice enough man, err I mean half man, he is also some kind of simion in origin but his intellect far surpasses most humans."

Blossom seemed too fascinated and I shrugged and said," doesn't sound that tough though, can the guy fight at all?" he replied with a smirk," Well I am sure you can ask him yourself, we are going to talk to him in a little while." I rolled my eyes and slumped down, Blossom said," Great, then I will be able to learn of his origin and hopefully become more intelligent."

I sighed again thinking," Great, Blossom found another thing she will spend her time learning about, little arrogant book worm." I half glared at her out of the corner of my eye, I really can't wait to tell her about the destruction spells I am going to learn, then I can rub that in her face, all I knew is that this was going to be a weird next few days.

We had walked back to the door that led to that strange room that Mojo was in, I heard his grumbling and shouting as something shattered. Pushing us in our master said," Hello Mojo, working on your little projects as usual?" Mojo grunted and said as he turned," you should have guessed such things Utonium, I should not have to remind you constantly of my futile efforts to fuse the very magical soul into….. Wait one minute….. So those new mages are your new students Utonium, did Him finally decide to "replace" your old ones?"

Our master clenched his fist as he said," Those matter were of the entire council and you know it, they disregarded the safety and guidelines of the rules, those three were falsely placed under me, Him should have figured they were insane and wouldn't listen to me." Mojo growled as well and said," that didn't stop you from leaving them when you could have saved them did it oh great Master Conjurer!"

Blossom asked," Um who are you talking about, what three, what happened?" Mojo crossed his arms and said," A while back, I am not sure how long, Utonium here had three boys as his students; Brick, Boomer and Butch, one day they snuck from his supposed careful watch and slipped into the caverns, a search party was sent out to find them, Arch Mage Him even went and did not find anything, we all came to the conclusion that the three were killed…."

Mojo and Utonium both had there eyes shut as they recalled the past, I sighed and asked," So how exactly did you know they were dead?" Mojo growled," They entered the caverns, no remains were ever found and they never returned, there bodies gone, deceased, and destroyed, they suffered at the hands of the Lich King."

I rose and eyebrow and asked," You believe in the Lich King, he is an old myth based on the supposed sudden appearance of the noctorious bandit crew, and their leader, Ace Gold." Mojo rolled his eyes and said," Uh that Ace….. Never was a bright one I'll tell you that, he stole plenty of artifacts and sacked the Order before Him showed up…. Not sure what he did but he drove him away, they say the scar that runs from his eye down to his chest was caused by Him, he has never denied or admitted to this however, Him is one of the most secretive people you will know here."


End file.
